


love

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, towards walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that love hurts,<br/>so I guess its love<br/>when my knuckles are bleeding<br/>from punching the wall<br/>as I thought of you<br/>kissing someone else<br/>-j.m</p>
            </blockquote>





	love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> i accidentally made someone cry with this. this means i should post it, right?  
> (the title is horrible, i know)

They say that love hurts,  
so I guess its love  
when my knuckles are bleeding  
from punching the wall  
as I thought of you  
kissing someone else  
-j.m

And then Iwaizumi comes to school with bandages on his hands

"Iwa-chan! What happened?"

But Iwaizumi can't bring himself to say "I don't like your girlfriend because I like you"

But then a week later Oikawa shows up at his house in tears

"O- Oikawa?"

"She broke up with me! She said I didn't like her as much as I liked volleyball and--!"

And Iwaizumi, bless him, of course he brings Oikawa into his house and they stay there and of course he makes him feel better with movies and ice cream

And of course it was a Friday and of course Iwaizumi makes him stay over and shares the bed

And of course he holds Oikawa the whole time and comforts him until Oikawa falls asleep in his arms

And it brings him so much pain to see Oikawa like this but he doesn’t say anything

Just picks Oikawa up off the ground

Dusts him off (figuratively)

And watches him go one more time

Just to come back to him, always always

And maybe that's why Iwaizumi never stopped trying, never stopped loving him (and it did turn into love at some point, Iwaizumi couldn't deny)

Oikawa always came back to him

And every time he gets a new girlfriend, every time, Iwaizumi has to

There are small dents in the wall; he's only been punching one spot every time

But one day

Oikawa shows up at Iwaizumi's door

"Oikawa... Did you guys...?”

"Yeah. But. I broke up with her."

And Iwaizumi's shocked

This never happened

He always had to pick Oikawa up off the ground

Never did Oikawa show up telling him he broke up with her

But his thoughts are cut through by Oikawa's words

"She said it was bound to happen. She said I loved someone else."

And he sounds so so vacant

Iwaizumi doesn't know how to feel

And Oikawa he doesn't look like he knows what to do, but at the same time he's determined about something

And Iwaizumi opens his mouth, about to ask if Oikawa wants to come in, but Oikawa interjects

"She said I loved you more."

And Iwaizumi's mouth snaps closed

He doesn't know what to do, what to say

He thinks maybe Oikawa's put it together, he realizes that Oikawa's been the one for him all this time, or maybe he hasn't, and he's still the dense idiot he fell in love with

Once again his thoughts get interrupted by Oikawa

"I think... I think she's right."

"I... She said… she said you loved me back, too. Is she right?"

And Iwaizumi is shocked

He's frozen there he doesn't know what to say

And Oikawa steps back, turns to leave without a word, but Iwaizumi moves faster than him, grabs his arms and pulls him back into a hug, and it's clear that he caught Oikawa by surprise because Oikawa stumbles and falls into his embrace and it's probably an awkward angle they're in but Oikawa doesn't seem to mind

And Iwaizumi buries his face in Oikawa's hair

Breathes slowly, deeply, the intoxicating scent of his best friend's shampoo always drawing him in

"Yeah."

And it might just be one word but it breaks in the middle, makes Iwaizumi sound sad, sound weak, and it's perfectly fine because Oikawa's always been there for him, seen all his sides, strong, weak, high, low, everything except the side that loved him unconditionally

But maybe that's going to change

He hopes, Iwaizumi hopes, and even though he knows it might get him hurt, he hopes and holds Oikawa tighter

And then he feels Oikawa’s fingers gently wrap around his wrist and tug one hand away to entwine their fingers,

And he doesn't need to raise his head to know Oikawa's face is pink, because his face is turning pink too, but it doesn't matter, it doesn’t matter anymore.

It doesn’t matter, because for once he finds out about what they always say in movies, how kisses are fireworks and sparks and light.

But this time it wasn’t just fireworks and sparks and light, no, it was also sugar and home and unlocking a new chapter of his life.

Perhaps the best chapter he would ever have: the chapter he shared with Oikawa.

The next day brought a smile to his face and a kiss to his lips when he wakes up with Oikawa in his arms.

The next few years and it still brings smile to his face.

Years and years and the second sweetest kiss, second to their first ever kiss years ago, their second sweetest kiss is when he’s on one knee, holding out a ring box.

The third sweetest kiss is, of course, their wedding day, and the rest is absolutely, most definitely, history.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please forgive me if the writing was hard to follow, this really was just some random thought in my head that i had to write down; i just typed it out as it was in my head and then copied it here.


End file.
